unitedorderofpigeonstotzkafandomcom-20200214-history
German Empire of Engineerinia
Original NationStates Factbook(s) here and here. The German Empire of Engineerinia, commonly called Engineerinia, is a Monarchy in Europe. It is bordered on the north by Sugrastan, on the south by various nations, on the east by Russia, and on the west by the Atlantic Ocean and shares maritime borders with Arstotzmerika. Engineerinia covers 5,543,211 square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 900 Million. Engineerinia comprises of 8 States, 5 Territories, and 2 Colonys. Engineerinia is highly developed country, being the world's biggest economy and trade goods producer, with a GDP of 100 Million Quils. The nation has been ranked a Global Superpower on the world stage, with most of its power coming from its military and economy. However, Arstotzmerika has been Engineerinia's rival for the past few years, with its economic and military strength being similar to that of Engineerinia's. Etymology The origin of the word "Engineerinia" comes from a very old German word meaning "Land of Great Builders". Due to Engineerinia's age, the original word has most likely been lost to history. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Engineerinia is as an "Engineerinian." However some people call them by their ethnic name of "Germany" as "Germans". History Engineerinia declared independence from the Roman Empire long ago in 54 AD in modern day Kingsburg. They successfully fought off the Romans, and were officially a sovereign nation after their victory. After their victory, the nation expanded to Pomerania, Southern Denmark, and parts of Prussia over the course of 378 years. The nation remained rather calm for the next 721 years. In 1096, the Pope at the time called for a crusade to the Holy Land, which would be led by Engineerinia. The crusade resulted in a major success, and the city became the Kingdom of Jerusalem, which was secretly a puppet of Engineerinia and a close ally. The city managed to reply any Muslim attacks until its annexation by Engineerinia. A time from 1200s to the 1400s is known as the "Birth of the Empire," in which the Emperors of Engineerinia during the time went to war with neighboring kingdoms. This time also established many traditions in the empire which still last to modern day, one of this being the idea of the Emperor being a military leader. The most important war during this time period was the Great Engineerinia-Poland War, in which Engineerinia conquered the entirety of Poland. This shocked the world as Poland was a major power which got humiliated by a smaller one. The next era of Engineerinia was during the reign of Nathan the Great, in which he conquered much of Holy Roman Empire in modern day Germany. He and his armies single-handedly took down the HRE's armies. Nathan the Great also developed strategies that are still used today, one of these strategies being the "Gerst", even writing a book called "The Discipline of the Shock Mechanism" which introduced the idea of Shock and Awe warfare. One of his great achievements was the conquering of Russia, all the way to the Ural Mountains. This had shown that Engineerinia was a great world power. Sadly however, Nathan the Great died with no heir, causing his brother, Bismark Franshmitin, to take over. Bismark is regarded as a terrible leader, being dumb and incompetent. He believed religion was a mistake and Engineerinia should be smaller than it was at the time. Bismark during his reign overtaxed the people of Engineerinia to the point where it was impossible to buy a single loaf of bread. Bismark even overspent his money, which led Engineerinia into bankruptcy. Fed up about the current leader, a noble named Yirsk Ulim took Bismark's own sword and stabbed him in the heart. The nation was nearly on the edge of revolution when the Bismark was assassinated. Even though Bismark was assassinated, Engineerinia almost fell upon his death as the many lands that had been conquered by Nathan the Great were lost. Another one of Nathan's brothers, Lafeyet, was forced to take over the throne with a weak claim. Despite this, Lafeyet was known as The Great Stabilizer, as he managed to bring order to Engineerinia after the reign of Bismark. He introduced the House of Lords, which is divided into a Upper and Lower House. Between the years of 1710 to 1717, Engineerinia went on a minor skirmish against Spain, in which they took the islands of Cuba, the Bahamas, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. After this war, Engineerinia colonized Greenland. After Engineerinia's skirmish against Spain, the Empire began a new era of Imperialism. Mainly beginning on April 22, 1717 when the Empire conquered Italy via land and sea invasion. Once Italy was invaded, Engineerinia began the Engineerinian War for North Africa, lasting from 1720 to 1743. Many soldiers where sent in, and it was a costly war. Despite all the loss, it was a success and the Empire managed to conquer Algeria, Libya, Egypt, Morocco, Tunisia, Chad, Mauritania, Somalia, Ethiopia, Niger, Eritrea, and Djibouti. Not too long after the War for North Africa, Engineerinia once again went to war against the Middle East in 1750, focusing on the Holy Land and the city of Jerusalem. The first half of the war was a success for the Empire, as they managed to take many Ottoman Cities and Jerusalem. However, the tide turned at the Battle of Cairo, as the Engineerinian Army was trapped in the city by the Ottomans. The battle took out a majority of Engineerinia's military, in which the Empire decided to make a peace deal with the Ottomans in 1760. After much debate, it was agreed upon that Engineerinia would give Egypt to the Ottomans. After the two previous wars, Engineerinia had much more land than it previously owned, this required changes for the empire in order to govern its entire nation. The empire set up "Checkpoints" across Northern Africa. Each Checkpoint would send important information regarding whats happening in their region to the emperor. This system known as "Ciphering" was pretty effective in governing Engineerinia's African land. However in 1780, the system seemed defective as information was stolen on its way to the capital. No solution seemed to fixed this, until railways arrived in Engineerinia. Railways had a huge influence in Engineerinia, with the main benefit of getting around faster. The current emperor at the time, Fredrich IV, ordered 500,000 tons of Iron to be used in making railways across the empire for a giant system. Such a demand required iron being mined in large amounts from around the world to be imported to Engineerinia. The main problem with this demand was how the emperor was going to pay for it. A royal adviser, Heins Lichinstein, suggested they sell the track parts to Railway Companies. This idea worked surprisingly well, and the emperor managed to earn 43 times the required amount to pay for all the iron. This also started the standard of railway tracks being 5 feet apart, known as the Emperor's Standard. Many people in the empire nicknamed the railway system the "Steel Road," managing Fredrich IV to be called "The Conductor." The railway system took 34 years from 1815-1849. In 1851, after the death of Fredrich IV a new emperor was crowned, Johnson I. One of Johnson's goals during his reign was to reconquer Egypt from the Ottomans. He took an army of 50,000 to fight in the Ottomans in the Midnight Campaign, with the plan to retake Egypt and conquer Israel. Johnson I used Shock and Awe tactics to attack, which brought much success in the Campaign. It wasn't too long until his army got to Alexandria and Cairo, where the Ottoman Army attempted to stop the Engineerinian Army. This failed due to the Shock and Awe tactic used by the empire, who then quickly surrounded Cairo. Johnson I ordered cannons, which surrounded the city, to fire upon it. The cannons fired non-stop for two months. This is known as the Blaze of Cairo, as the bombardment was so hard, that is thought that at least every single building in the city was hit. Once the Empire's army marched into the city, the Ottomans simply surrendered. The city was crippled by the attack, and still in small ways is to this day. The Ottomans offered to give Jordan, Egypt, and Israel to Engineerinia for peace, and Johnson quickly accepted. The Engineerinian Reconquest of Egypt had come to an end, lasting from 1851-1855. Great Celebrations were held in light of this victory. A railroad was quickly built connected Cairo and Alexandria to the the rest of the empire. Another important work of Johnson I was the outlawing of Slavery in 1863 and the building of the Iron Citadel in 1865, which would be the Emperor's Palace. The Iron Citadel is one of the greatest structures ever built. Being 150 miles wide and 150 miles long, and a height of 1/2 mile, it was designed with the intent of being a world wonder. It started construction in 1865 and was finished in 1902, taking 37 years to build. The Citadel was mostly made up of Iron and Stone, and was built on top of the previous Palace for the Emperor. The Palace was designed to be state of the art including things such as an art gallery of collected treasures, a military headquarters, a personal monorail system, a national archive and treasury, and even its own fire department, police station, and hospital. However in 1910, France was raiding the Empire's shipping lines and even raided an Engineerinian city in Africa, which caused a war between Engineerinia and France. France called in its allies of Russia, Spain, and Portugal to fight in the war, then Spain called its ally of Austria who then called its own ally, the Ottomans. Then soon after all the nations of Europe were at war with Engineerinia. The empire was completely surrounded on all sides. It seemed hopeless, but Emperor Sigus I had a plan, known as the Northern Plan. The plan was to hold the East and West fronts while having soldiers go through Scandinavia into Russia, then once the Soldiers in the North invaded Northwestern Russia, the soldiers in the Eastern Front would push into Russia. Once Russia capitulated, the Northern Army would split up, one would continue occupying Russia, another going through the Balkans to the Ottomans, and another going through the Caucasus Mountains into the Ottoman Empire. Once the Ottomans were conquered, the West Front would push into France through the Netherlands while another part of the Western Front would take over Switzerland. Once Switzerland and France were conquered, the empire would take over Spain and Portugal. After the take over of Iberia, the invasion of Britain then Ireland would begin. Together this was known as Operation Three Punches. This operation, was very successful to say the least. Surprisingly plan worked almost flawlessly as the Engineerinian troops quickly look down Netherlands and Belgium, before then a massive invasion France who just surrendered quickly after the Battle of Paris. This was a shock to the world, as France was seen as a major power. Slowly but surely, the war progressed in Engineerinia's favor against the other major powers of Europe, and after 4 years in 1918, Engineerinia had won and annexed all the land they had conquered, which was a majority of Europe. After this great celebration was had throughout the land, because Europe was finally united under one banner, patriotism skyrocketed (disputed) and Engineerinia was one of the if not the greatest world power. For the next 100 years however things quieted down, until one day in the summer of 2017. The Emperor decided to build a fort in Cuba, in case Arstotzmerika tried anything in the future. Arstotzmerika demanded that Engineerinia not build that on its own land and threatened war if it was built. The Emperor, thinking they were bluffing declined and the building went on. Then, a week or so later Arstotzmerika mobilized and declared war on Engineerinia along side Surgastan as their ally. The Russians, being an ally of Engineerinia joined on Engineerinia's side. It was with this the Third Great War began. Soon into the fighting Engineerinia began talks with EZIC salt and convinced them to join the war effort, in exchange for Canada at the end of the war. Then, Pigeonstotzka joined Arstotzmerika against Engineerinia. The EZIC and Engineerinian leaders, knowing this would be a long and hard war came up with a plan, it was called "Operation Oil Spill". Operation Oil Spill was the plan to go and invade Arstotzmerika by crossing the Bering Strait from the Northern Passage and then invading Alaska. After this they would divide the army into two groups, the first would take much of the West Coast including Cascadia and California and then move onto Phoenix, their capital. While this was happening there was going to be a second army who took the northern most states of the Continental Region of North America and then moved onto the East Coast. With this the plan was unleashed and the Invasion began, and it met very good success. It worked wonderfully and the Engineerinians and EZIC got as far down as California, and then peace was reached. The treaty went that Engineerinia got Guam and 10 billion Quils in war reparations, EZIC got the Quebec side of Ontario-Quebec, and the Russians got Alaska. The Third Great War was over, and Engineerinia has won. After this Engineerinia invaded Brazil, and made it its colony. Soon Arstotzmerika turned its eyes to uniting the Western Hemisphere and offered Engineerinia land in exchange for Greenland and Brazil. Engineerinia said that the only way it would trade those is if it got Southeast Asia, and thus Arstotzmerika took Southeast Asia and re-offered the deal to Engineerinia. With Engineerinia getting so much land in eastern Asia, Engineerinia agreed and Arstotzmerika got Brazil and Greenland and Engineerinia got Southeast Asia. Category:Nations